garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
May 2009 CC
Troy Sings-the-Waves-to-Silver, Galliard of the Silver Fangs, reports: -The Silver Fangs have recently received an Ahroun cub, with the name of Collin Feels-the-Cold-Keenly. He has been housed on Wildfire's territory. -Troy Wave-Singer was given initial custody of the lost cub Truth Rises-Above-All-Trials by Salen of the Glass Walkers, who found the lost one, an Ahroun who was found to have firsted during a ritual the cult he was born into was involved in. On discussion, it was decided by all involved that Truth would be fostered by the Children of Gaia. -The pack Wildfire has been serving as Guardians on the Bawn and Caern since the last Moot. During that time, Norman Icetrap of the Get offered to watch over their territory and Umbral Glade, along with his new pack Coup-De-Grace. Wildfire, as one, is eminently grateful to Norman and all who assisted him. -Zosia Finds-the-Spirits was recently married to her mate, the Silver Fang Kin Tristan Steele. Zosia also recently celebrated her birthday. -Norman Icetrap, in watching over Wildfire's Umbral Glade, reported that he weas warned by the raven-spirit Hreidar that a group of Wyrm creatures was set to attack the Glade. He, along with Madder-than-a-Bag-of-Snakes of the Get, First-Strike of the Glass Walkers, and Evac of the Glass Walkers, found some of the umbral forest cut down and chewed on. The slime-larvae creatures were defeated with only minor injuries to the Garou. The ritual of Feed the Earth was performed on the area shortly thereafter by the assembled Garou. -A recent arrival, Chulash Lightning-Branch, Theurge of the Silent Striders, recently performed the Rite of Dreaming, which Zosia attended. To attend the ritual, Zosia asked Phoebe Life-on-the-Line of the Black Furies to be a guardian for the night, which the Ahroun gladly accepted, with much gratitude from the Silver Fang. ** Elijah ~Soul-Whisper~ of the Shadow Lords reports: - For one, that he has completed chiminage finally. Woo. - Tenacity's totem Leuk was searched for and successfully brought back; there was an entanglement with some aggressive spirits, but overall the venture went smoothly. Props to Basil, Sean and Coriander. Non-Galliard News and Extra Rumors: From Kathryn-Laura, ~Raging Phoenix~, of the Furies: - KL is looking to sell Nicholson Hall to any reasonable kin or garou. It's close to the Fury House, well situated for the bawn and has its own hot tub. - Meatgrinder has added Phoebe, Norman and Jonas as members, and changed its name to Coup De Grace, or Death Blow. They are claiming Tenacity's old territory, including Kent Crossing and the forest North of that. ** News from Night's Herald: - Isabel ~Unsolved-Mysteries~ recently completed her chiminage and joined Night's Herald. - There's ghouls around in the cops. Yes, they're getting it handled, but for now be careful who you talk to. Also, Leon's dead now. - Yi killed a vampire named Richard! By herself, no less. ** Melodie Rodriguez, Wolf Mother Has No Mercy, has given birth to a litter of four pups on the new moon. They are healthy, and very cute. The Get Godi, Icetrap, has been watching over Wildfire's territory while Wildfire themselves have been acting as Guardians, and the pack Coup de Grace has promised its aid as needed to tackle any incursions by the Wyrm. A Raven-spirit whom Icetrap had bargained with to help watch over Wildfire's lands brought warning to the Caern of a Wyrm incursion near that territory. Bag-of-Snakes then led a scratch warband consisting of Mouse, Icetrap and Riley in the direction indicated by the raven-spirit, and dealt with the two giant larvae-like Wyrm creatures that they found eating a tree-spirit. Icetrap has asked that people give any ravens or raven-spirit they might happen to see a polite word or a morsel from a kill in thanks for the warning. Small offerings of Gnosis to the injured tree may also help it to heal faster from the damage the Wyrmlings did to it. Strider kin Jade Joseph is opening a Kin-run creche (above the Studio Seven gym and dance studio on Regan Avenue) and babysitting service. She will also continue to offer special rates to Garou for hairdressing, manicures and other beauty services (small moons only please). Jade is sister-in-law to Charlie Joseph (Gnawer/Strider kin and mate of Basil), and can be contacted through Charlie or via the contact details left at Edgewood. Category:Caern Convo